Zaapiel Kingsland
Zaapiel Kingsland or just Zaapiel is an ex-angel, with unearned wings. A while before he got summoned, a dark force appeared and tore off his wings, leaving a beast in him. Now he wishes to re-acquire his wings and become a new angel again. The beast, on the other hand, can be awoken from excessive anger. Like the Hulk. Backstory Every 1000 years, a family gives birth to an Angel-Kiin, meaning Angel Blood, a child who has the blood of an angel and can be seen by humans and angels. This particular child's family noticed his angel blood and threw him out of the window. He did not die, but he was heavily wounded. Then, a hooded figure appeared and took the child away. The figure took him to a place like heaven, but more fortified, like a holy headquarters. The figure gave the child the name Zaapiel and began training him. Soon, Zaapiel was at the top of his game. Then, there was an attack on his homeland. An attack led by his father. The father was actually... The hooded figure's archenemy, Fenikkusu! Zaapiel rushed into battle, trying to protect his homeland, but, as he clashed with Fenikkusu, Fenikkusu bit Zaapiel on the arm and tore off his wings. Zaapiel dealt the final blow, sealing Fenikkusu inside the worst thing he could imagine...The Eternal Flame. If it was blown out, Fenikkusu would rise again. But, due to the bite, Zaapiel was now a Shoma, meaning "Holy Demon". Zaapiel was heartbroken and couldn't even fly back home. He now strives to find the cure to his Shoma and become an angel again, whilst looking for his mother, as it has been years since they last seen each other. Personality Zaapiel Kingsland is, at some times, wise, but he can be fun loving and kind. He will always help his friends, no matter what the cost. Whenever he sees someone in danger, he always has a few tricks up his sleeve to even the odds. But, on rare occasions, he can mess up. Like, once he lost his wings, he began falling from a cliff and tried to summon a parachute. He ended up landing on a parakeet. On the plus side, it broke his fall. Zaapiel's beast, on the other hand, is a phoenix-like human, that transforms into a full phoenix when needed to. And it will not rest until the threat is neutralized or annihilated. He knows a plethora of fire-based attacks and inside his mouth is the burnt and torn face of Zaapiel, his eyes sliced in half, jaw hanging off and blood coming out of his nose and eyesockets. Relationships Ylviere Kingsland - His fiancée. They met at a dating event hosted by Shadow Freddy and soon got engaged, after approval from Ylviere's daughters and a battle with Carnage. Shadow Freddy - A great friend. Shadow Freddy hosted the dating event that led to the wedding between Ylviere and Zaapiel. Zaapiel now owes Shadow Freddy. Carnage - Absolute hate. Carnage and Zaapiel were put in a test. Zaapiel fought Carnage, but couldn't take it and had an outburst, leading to the phoenix inside him awakening. Luckily, he survived and had won the test, but he still hates Carnage with all his blood. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Demonic BB's things